Learning Screen Karaoke
The Learning Screen Karaoke is a LeapFrog toy introduced in 2003 using educational songs and traditional favorites, making a total of 51 songs. There is an attached microphone to it. Singers The following singers for the first 3 song tapes sing 37 of 51 songs/do the pre-recorded voices of the songs. *Jean Mazzei *Gunnar Madsen *Amy X. Neuberg *Michael Mendelsohn *Katy Stephan *Richard Streeter *Stephen Lam *Julie Stevens *Henry Futterman *Katie and Molly Pfannkuche *Cindy Robinson *Jasmine N. Woods *Pat Duffy *Jenell Slack *Gerald Canonico *Marty Gay *Jessica and Josephine Moore *Melissa Caldretti Songs ABC Hits/Numbers and Fun!/Phonics Favorites!: songs composed by Gunnar Madsen, Jeanne Parson, Judy Munsen, Jay Cloidt and Brad Fuller. Traditional Tunes: original arrangement by Jeanne Parson, Jon Herbst (most of the 14) and Brad Fuller. The Learning Screen Announcer announces each song title and the song plays. After each song, the announcer shouts "Alright!", "Bravo!!", "Great Job!", or "Sing It Again". ABC Hits # The Uppercase Alphabet Song # Cool Speller # Rhyme Time # The Lowercase Alphabet Song # Annie-Annie Ooh Numbers and Fun! # 20 Little LeapFrogs # Stomp, Wiggle and Jump # The Grape Song # Birdie Bye Bye # The Days of the Week # If You’re Happy And You Know It (Stomp, Shout And Bow Remix) Phonics Favorites! There are 26 letters of the alphabet, with their individual sounds. * Aa * Bb * Cc * Dd * Ee * Ff * Gg * Hh * Ii * Jj * Kk * Ll * Mm * Nn * Oo * Pp * Qq * Rr * Ss * Tt * Uu * Vv * Ww * Xx * Yy * Zz Traditional Tunes # Pop! Goes the Weasel! (Traditional) # I've Been Workin' on the Railroad (American) # London Bridge (English) # Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Traditional Round) # Mary had a Little Lamb (Sarah Josephina Hale, John Roulstone) # The Itsy Bitsy in the UK Spider (Traditional) # Oh Where, Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone (German, Alice Hawthorne) # Yankee Doodle (American) # Old MacDonald (American) # She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain (Spiritual) # Take Me Out to the Ballgame (Jack Norworth, Albert Von Tilzer) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Traditional) # The Wheels on the Bus (Traditional) # Oh, Susannah! (Stephen Collins Foster) # I'm a Little Teapot (Traditional) (only in the UK version) All of the songs in this section are listed as Public Domain, with the songs' original arrangements, except that the tunes are all instrumental music so the player can sing along to the music. Buttons *High and Low Pitch Slider - for changing the pitch of the voice *Song selection buttons (<, Play/Stop, >) *Sound Effect Buttons: **Introduction ("Ladies and gentlemen, the star of our show!") **Drum Hit (DRUMBEAT "Woohoo!") **Applaud Musical Instruments In this toy, the instruments are selected for the songs and the Traditional song arrangements. There are 5 instrumental sections, as listed below. This listing is from the music of the LeapPad Learning System, and 15 of the sounds are used. Keyboards *Piano *Rock Organ *Synth Strings *Bass *Mute Guitar *Violin *Guitar *Banjo Percussion *Vibraphone *Untuned Percussion *Drum Set Brasswinds *Trumpet *Horn Ensemble Woodwinds *Saxophone *Flute Category:Toy Category:Music Category:Candidates for deletion